User talk:Maxevil
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zitz VS Leonardo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Quick suggestion Maxevil. Get yourself a picture. It'll be easier to tell you apart from the simple contributors that way. Just a suggestion. Chesknight (talk) 13:19, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Sh*t Okay, so now we've both made Fulgore VS Sektor pages... SOOO which do we get rid of? See this is why I need to be an admin no offense... Chesknight (talk) You can get rid of the one I made, I got it started with the delete template, I honestly did not know you made the page at first when I was making the page, so you can delete that page; sorry about the goof, Chesknight.Maxevil (talk) 22:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Tone it down a bit Okay, let me get right to the point. I think you're over-exaggerating the categories here Maxevil. For example, I don't really think we need 'Combatants with Superhuman strength' since that's pretty much every single one. Don't get me wrong. You're doing a good job with editing and the categories are good, but you need to know that there are limits sometimes. Sorry if that seemed offensive, but I think it's kinda pointless to create a category which is basically exactly the same as another minus like, 5 characters or so... Chesknight (talk) 00:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Got your message just the last minute, Chesknight, and I am sorry about pushing your buttons about that category, especially since I finished putting anyone I know who has Superhuman Strength; I'll try to be careful next time.Maxevil (talk) 01:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. It's just that having one for superhuman strength seems rather pointless when pretty much all of them have it...Chesknight (talk) 01:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC) I always thought that there are some who don't have superhuman strength, yet fewest have proved what it takes to defeat those who do. Oh well.Maxevil (talk) 01:40, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, not all of them have superhuman strength, but a large amount of them do. It just doesn't really seem like it's so important it requires it's own category. That's all I'm saying. Chesknight (talk) 02:34, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay... Oh and by the way, you did get a chance to read in your talk about what Death Battles ideals out of your slideshow were, didn't you?Maxevil (talk) 02:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I did. And thanks for the compliment on Pit VS Sora. Chesknight (talk) 12:40, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Comparison I should've talked to you about the comparisons before reverting your edits and I apologize for that. That aside, I respectfully disagree with the decision of removing them from the episode pages and putting one individually on the character's page. Besides there being nothing to compare them to on the character pages, by having them both on the episode page, the reader then gets to see how the two stacked up side-by-side. I'm not going to undo your revisions on those pages, but I still think the comparion would be just fine on the episode pages. Nkstjoa (talk) 06:09, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you two compromise with both comparisons on the battle page and the character's comparison to their opponent on their own page? Chesknight (talk) 10:48, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd be fine with Chesknight's idea. What say you Maxevil? Nkstjoa (talk) 02:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Okie Dokie, Nkstjoa.Maxevil (talk) 03:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Glad I could help. Chesknight (talk) 11:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Criteria for Underdog & Battles The Fanboys Rage On About Just a thought, but maybe we should have criteria for all of the characters in underdogs and all the episodes in battles the fanboys rage on about so that people don't keep adding the ones that are rejected. Now for underdog, I did say before that underdogs don't exclusively have to be winners and that characters going up against seemingly superior characters, win or lose, could also be underdogs. With battles the fanboys rage on about, I don't have any ideas for the criteria, so I won't be of much help there, though I'm sure you'll come up with a good criteria for that. So yeah, just a thought. Nkstjoa (talk) 05:46, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Help with something little I'm having trouble finding a Wiki site that I stumbled upon recently. Essentially, it was a Wiki for listing the strength levels of any characters listed on the site and it ranked the characters on certain criteria, such as destructive and regenerative capabilities. Sadly, I can't give any other information other than that and I've been going crazy trying to find it. If you could help me locate what I ran into, I would seriously appreciate it. Nkstjoa (talk) 05:58, July 9, 2014 (UTC) After over two weeks, I found it: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki It doesn't have every character, but it does help with a few things. Nkstjoa (talk) 21:59, July 27, 2014 (UTC) What makes a combatant Wiz or Boomstick's favorite? Like some of the other categories involving the combatants, I'm wondering what is your criteria on what makes a combatant a favorite of Wizard and Boomstick. For example, Boomstick seemed to think Cloud was pretty cool, calling his buster sword "a man sword" and added to Wizard's analysis when he said that Cloud had no real strategy other than overpowering opponents with sheer ferocity by saying "like a badass!" ...so does that make him one of Boomstick's favorites? Come to think of it, that sounds accurate, so that must mean he is a favorite to Boomstick. Also, Nkstjoa. you have a lot of comments on your blog of the Wishlist, which include several of my own, were you too busy to notice it? Just curious.Maxevil (talk) 00:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) A little something... Here's a little something for you from me. Nkstjoa (talk) 12:18, July 27, 2014 (UTC) That is quite a surprise there, Nkstjoa, and I love it, much better than I what I put for the Death Battle Fanon wiki, thanks! Maxevil (talk) 17:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't help but notice you working on Shadow vs. Mewtwo on the Fanon Wiki, so I made this. Once I create a How to blog for these fake thumbnails, you can make your own. Nkstjoa (talk) 03:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) That was quite another surprise and I loved it, much better than how I did it, Thanks, Nkstjoa!Maxevil (talk) 04:48, July 28, 2014 (UTC)